callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
John Price (Original)
Price, callsign Bravo Six, was a British Special Air Service officer featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. In the events of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Price held the rank of Captain and led a four-man SAS squad from the Bering Strait to Russia to Azerbaijan and finally back to Russia. Under his command throughout the events were Gaz and Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish. Price often carried a modified M4A1 and wore a bush hat during field operations. Fifteen years previous to the events of Call of Duty 4, Price held the rank of Lieutenant in the Special Air Service, and was under the command of Captain MacMillan in a covert operation to assassinate Imran Zakhaev near Chernobyl, Ukraine. While Price was believed to have killed Zakhaev with an M82, Zakhaev survived with a severed arm. Eventually, at the conclusion of Call of Duty 4, Price is severely wounded by Zakhaev's men during the exfiltration following a raid on a Russian nuclear missile silo. Shortly before losing consciousness, Price managed to slide his M1911 to MacTavish, who kills Zakhaev and his bodyguards when they are distracted by the arrival of a Loyalist helicopter gunship. Afterwards, a Russian medic can be seen trying, seemingly in vain, to revive Price. It is unknown if Price's wounds are fatal nor whether or not Price is related to the Captain Price in the earlier games. Popular fanon suspects them to be father and son, as the two characters look very similar to each other. However, given their birth dates, it would be more likely for there to be another generation between them. There is no other evidence to support and relation. Captain Price is voiced by Billy Murray. Quotes Trivia *In the Modern Warfare 2 version of Game Informer,it says that Cpt. Price did survive but,just like "Soap",was promoted and will not be a playable character. *Captain Price was ranked #5 for top video game heroes in Game Informer. Unfortunately, they made the mistake that he was the same Captain Price that appeared in ''Call of Duty 2' *When Kamarov, Soap, Price and Gaz are sniping on the bridge in Blackout, if you snipe a group of terrorists fast enough, Price will say something like "Nice shooting. MacMillan would've been proud". This is a hint that MacMillan is probably dead (note 'would've') or that MacMillan serves somewhere else. He can also say "Macmillan would be impressed" possibly hinting that he might still be alive. It is also possible that MacMillan Is retired. * If you look to your left while being taken care of by Sgt. Kamarov, you will see that the Russian medic slams his fist on Captain Price´s chest, a maneuver called precordial thump, which is administered only once if ventricular fibrillation is witnessed with an electrocardiogram monitor, before CPR is started and not afterwards. Therefore it has to be assumed that Captain Price died on that bridge, with the Russian medic slamming his chest in despair, instead of performing advanced or even basic life support as taught today. * On a mission, when a teammate dies, the nameplate will disappear, in Game Over when the Loyalist is trying to revive Cpt. Price, you can't see Price's nameplate, which could imply that Price died. * Capt. Price looks really like a SAS soldier: John McAleese. There are just a few differences. For example, their sounds are different and John McAleese is a radio operator and a demolitions expert in SAS team. * After completing Mile High Club, A photo is shown featuring Vasquez, Gaz, Price and Griggs. It can be assumed that Price died since all who are present in the photo are dead (With Gaz being shot in the head by Zakhaev on the destroyed bridge), supporting the theory that Price is dead. * If you use the cheat 'no clip' on the console, you will see that the Russian medic "gives up", confirming Price's death. However, this may simply be the CPR animation sequence ending OR the medic may have stopped because Price started showing signs of life. * In the fake Vladimir Putin's review of Call of Duty 4http://www.gametrailers.com/player/27119.html, Captain Price is seen in Middle East among the marines (at 00:30 seconds) , during the night mission "Warpig". He is wearing his woodland outfit (the one with the boonie hat) but his camouflage is an American desert MARPAT just like the marines. * Price is the one of the few Call of Duty characters seen smoking. * Price is the first playable character whose face we know in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. During the missions "All Ghillied Up" and "One Shot, One Kill," you play as then- Lieutenant Price. Since it happened in 1992, there is little doubt that Price's face has changed. * Price, at the least, understood Russian and Arabic. *Price's signature weapon is an M4A1 Carbine with a EOTech. *At the end of mile high club, a picture shows Gaz, Price, Griggs and Vasquez.It is never said in the campaign that Price and Gaz met Vasquez. This could mean Price was revived (although that would make no sense as Griggs,Vasquez and Gaz were killed), it is likely the photo was taken longer before the events of COD4 meaning the 4 commanders knew each other *He might be one of the solders in mile high club as one of the men has red hair like price * In the operation Crew Expendable, if you headshot both of the sleeping crew, Captain Price ocassionaly says "Sweet dreams." instead of "Sleep tight." *In Modern Warfare 2, Soap returns as a captain, so it is possible that Price did not survive the tanker exploding in Game Over. *It is romoured that Price survived. Because he was an older troop then any other, maybe he retired because of his age and his injuries. References Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:SAS Members Category:Call of Duty 4